A Dragoon Soamas
by Brookness
Summary: A Special Parody of LOD. I know it's long, but I think the material within is worth it. Rated M for Language and very Mild Sexual Themes. Please read "Chapter 2" before the actual story. It's the Authors Note. Anyway, enjoy!
1. A Dragoon Soamas

A Dragoon Soamas

by Brookness

"Oh, Dart! You made it!" Lavitz's mother jolted as Dart entered the doorway. He smiled. "Hello, Laura." It was warm and cozy due to the fireplace. He looked over to the living room.

"Well, look who it is." Haschel spoke.

"Dart!" Shana smiled.

"Dart." Miranda spoke.

"Hello, Dart!" Albert called.

"Dart here." Kongol told.

"A Dart spotted!" Meru jumped excitedly.

Kongol sat at the largest sofa. Meru was sitting on one of the cushions on the floor, next to Shana. Albert and Haschel sat on the other couch. As Miranda stood beside Rose.

"Rose? I can't believe you actually showed up." Dart told, crossing his arms with a smirk. She was leaned up against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, yeah..." She hissed. Dart chuckled.

In the very back of the room at the corner was the large pine tree, with colorful lights strung around it, and a plastic prop at the very tip of the pine tree of The Moon That Never Sets.

Dart crossed his arms, and gazed at it. "Wow, that is one fine tree."

Shana came up beside him and grabbed his arm. He looked down at her and smiled, as did she.

Lavitz's mother came out from the kitchen. "The dinner is not quite ready yet. Why don't you all find something to entertain yourselves until then?" She said kindly. "I'll help you!" Shana insisted as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Be careful not to burn anything this time, Shana!" Dart called. One of the slippers Shana was wearing flew out from the kitchen and bounced off his head. "Shut up, Dart!" She hollered. He laughed.

He looked back to the group. "Kongol, play a game with me! Please, please, please, please, please!" Meru urged. Kongol sighed, "Okay. Kongol play game with Meru. But, Meru not cheat." Kongol told. "Aw..." Meru shrugged. Haschel was enjoying their conversation in laughter.

Dart walked up the stairs until he then heard muffled sounds. It was coming from the bathroom. He put his ear against the door in curiosity.

"Ohhhh, hhhh, ooh ho ho hooo...", mumbled the weird voice.

_I recognize that voice... Miranda...?_

He then heard a strange vibrating sound, followed by more weird noises being muffled. He slowly backed away, severely weird-ed out.

He made his way through the hall. He spotted Albert in the library. "Oh my... Such an interesting mechanism." Albert spoke, with his head buried in a book. Dart crossed his arms and chuckled. "Books were always your weakness."

Albert chuckled, as he pulled his head out of the book. "You know me too well."

Dart held a devious smirk on his face towards Albert. "You're not looking at anything _naughty_ in those books, are you, Albert?"

Albert nodded his head at Dart's insane amount of energy he puts into teasing him.

"It's great that you could make it this evening. I mean, with all your busy schedules and what not." Dart told.

"Emille and I celebrated our holiday early, so I could also spend time with you all." Albert told. "There will always be room for friends."

Dart smiled. He looked down in thought, then looked back at Albert. "Lavitz would be proud."

Albert bookmarked his page and set it beside him, then crossed his arms in thought. "Yes. He would be proud of all of us."

He looked over at the ladder to the window. "Rose is up there. You should go talk to her." He told as he winked, then dug his head back into his book.

Dart looked at him, confused. Then walked over to the ladder and made his way up. He stepped out onto the roof. There, Rose was sitting, hugging her knees against her stomach, gazing at the night sky.

Dart sat next to her, gazing with her as well. "It's a full moon out tonight." He told. "Yes, it is." She replied. You could see her breath evaporating into the air when she spoke, due to the cold air.

"Why are you out here all alone?" He asked. "I'm not one for the holidays." She told.

"It's not really about the holiday is it?" He said. "... I've never celebrated one before. I never saw a reason for it." She said.

"Rose... I know we're not like the last friends you had. But, we will still be here." He told. "That's not it... You guys... are great friends. I am sorry that it doesn't seem like I appreciate all of you. But, that's not it." She replied.

He stood up, and held out his hand. She looked up. "What are you-"

"Come on, let me show you something." He told, with a determined smile. She took his hand, still cautious, and stood up. He walked carefully with her on the roof to the small barn that was at the right of the house. They stepped onto the ledge, and carefully made their way into the barn.

She stood at the top level, a bit confused as she watched Dart dig into the large piles of hay.

"Aha!" He hollered. He stepped back up next to her, cupping his hands together. He turned a lever on the wall using his elbow. The top of the barn had opened up, showing the night sky. He slowly opened his hands, with light gleaming through.

"I finally gathered all of the Stardust. So, I thought if anyone deserved a good wish... It was you, Rose." He said smiling, kindly.

"Dart... I..." Rose muttered. "Consider it your present. Make a wish." He insisted as he put it in her hands.

She held it close to her heart. After a couple seconds she looked up, and threw it up into the sky. It disappeared after a bright sparkle.

"I hope you're finally happy now, Rose." Dart told. She held a slight smile in her eye. She stepped closer to him, and kissed his cheek for a moment.

"Thank you, Dart." She said.

They both stepped out from the window. He held her hand, helping her balance. Shana was waiting there with Albert. She looked surprised seeing them both come in from the window.

"I... um... The food is ready now." She stuttered. Dart sniffed, "Hmm.. it doesn't smell burnt."

"Dart!" Shana chased him out of the room, down the hall and down the stairs, as he laughed.

Albert looked over at Rose, as she watched them leave the room. "You two have a good connection."

She crossed her arms. They both walked out of the room, down the hall and down the stairs after them.

"Alright! The whole gang's here, woohoo!" Meru cheered.

They all entered the kitchen. On the large dining table, there were plates and cups for each of them, along with silverware and napkins at the right side of each dish. There was a pan of rice, and beans, a pan of hash browns, two full serving-plates stacked with stakes, a bowl of Laura's fruit salad, two pitchers of water and ice, and two bottles of Champagne.

"Wow!" Everyone expressed.

Meru sneaked a bottle of Champagne away while everyone was distracted. She began tippy-toeing out of the room, looking back for any witnesses. _*THUMP*_ She bumped into something large that knocked her on her back, as she held on tight to the bottle, she looked up. It was Kongol, crossing his arms and nodding his head.

"Meru!" Everyone hollered. Kongol took the bottle from her grip with two fingers and handed it to Dart, as he then put it back on the table.

"You're only 16, Meru. Don't think we're not going to watch out for these kinds of things." Dart chuckled. She slouched back into the kitchen. "Aww..."

Laura sat at the very end of the table, Albert sat on the left side of the table at her right, and Shana sat at the right side of the table at her left. Kongol sat at the other end of the table. Haschel sat next to Albert. Shana signaled for Dart to sit next to her. Meru jumped in the chair next to him before Rose could sit there. "Nnyeh!" She stuck her tongue out at her.

Rose crossed her arms. "You know... I still need some practice with my sword... I could practice on you, if you want."

Meru looked terrified. Rose waved her hand, "Just kidding." She said as she sat next to Meru. Miranda took the last seat beside her.

"This looks delicious!" Dart told. Haschel crossed his arms, looking at Dart with his squinty eyes. "Why does Dart get all the ladies? Huh!"

Dart looked around him. It was true, the girls were all on his side of the table. He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled, "No, Haschel, it's not like that."

"Sure, sure, Dart. A man should only have one lady at his side, not three. Don't be a player."

"Haschel!" Everyone yelled.

During the conversation, Miranda pointed her finger to each of the girls, counting Shana, Meru, Rose, and herself.

"There are four girls on this side..." Miranda spoke in confusion. Haschel looked at her, confused as well. "Who, wha? Shana, Meru, and Rose... My Soa, Miranda, I thought at least a young man like you would have a sharp brain, but apparently I was wrong..."

Miranda shut her eyes, gritting her teeth in irritation, "I'm a girl, you bastard!" grabbing a bread roll and violently tossing it at him.

"Wow... First you change your name to a woman's right after growing long hair, and now you're trying to do a sex change? You can't fool a man so easily, Miranda." Haschel lectured, brushing the crumbs off of him.

He slightly looked up, as he spotted Miranda jumping over the table, tackling him to the ground. "No, Miranda, no! You can't have my body!" He yelled, followed by _POW_'sand _SMACK_'s.

"Well! Let's dig in." Laura said.

Everyone began putting food on their plates, and serving themselves wine or water. Everyone ate, drank, talked, and laughed.

Dart pulled a glass of wine out of Meru's hands that she tried to sneak. "Aw!" She called. She accidentally tipped over Rose's glass of wine. "Oh! I'm so sorry Rose!"

Rose stood up. "It's alright. Excuse me, though." She said as she stepped out of the chair and made her way out of the kitchen. Shana watched as everyone was talking. She stood up. "Excuse me, too." She said as she walked out as well.

She walked up the stairs and into the hall. She spotted Rose near the bathroom sink, trying to clean off the wine from her shirt. "Rose..."

Rose looked at her, and then continued. "Hello, Shana."

Shana stepped at the doorway and leaned against the door pane, crossing her arms in thought.

"What is it?" Rose asked in curiosity. "It's... just... You get along so much better with Dart. And... I know him and I are finally together now... But, I can't help to think that I'm not strong enough to hold onto him..." She told, "And you're such a strong woman... I look up to you for that."

Rose stopped what she was doing and looked at Shana.

"What you and Dart have, is not about personal strength. It's about love. And you both have more than enough of that for each other..." Rose told, "And for the record, you are a very strong woman, Shana. Don't ever doubt yourself."

_Why am I being so sappy? I'm going soft, I swear._ Rose hissed at herself in thought.

Shana smiled. She glanced over at the trash can near the toilet just past Rose's legs, spotting something sticking out from it. She narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out what it was. Rose had finally finished cleaning off the mess, and rolled the paper towel up ready to throw it.

"Hey, what is that?" Shana asked. Rose looked at the small trash can, following Shana's point. She saw the name_ Miranda_ hand-written on it.

She, also, narrowed her eyes to get a look. She saw a sliding button that read _High. Medium. Low._ The button had last been used on _High_, before the batteries next to it must've given out. She looked at the label on the device, "_Pleasure God 9000_...?" She read aloud, with her eye twitching.

She looked over at Shana as she, too, held a face of severe discomfort as they both realized what it was.

"Look! It's snowing!" Meru's voice called. Rose and Shana made their way downstairs. Meru was looking out of the foggy window. Snowflakes were gently falling to the ground. She opened the door and ran outside, jumping and running around in it. "Woohoo!"

Everyone else walked outside as well. Laura, Haschel, and Albert were having a conversation with each other. Kongol tried catching the snowflakes in his hands. "Snow pretty..."

Shana put her hands in the air. She stuck her tongue out, catching the snowflakes. Dart chuckled. Shana looked at him, and laughed. "There's a snowflake on your cheek." She wrapped her arms around him, and kissed it away. He smiled his charming smile.

Miranda was making finishing touches on a snowman. "Hey, Miranda, is that your new butt buddy?" Haschel asked. _SMACK!_

Rose watched from the dark as everyone enjoyed themselves. She heard a faint whisper, calling her name from the side of the house. She looked, making sure no one would follow, and followed the sound. She disappeared from sight.

She looked around the space. No one was in sight. She heard footsteps behind her, and quickly whisked out her weapon as she turned. She stood in shock. A man with golden blond hair, crystal-blue eyes, and thick red armor, stood tall.

She dropped her weapon. "Zieg!" She jumped in shock. He smiled charmingly. "Rose."

"Is... this some kind of trick?" She asked. He stepped closer to her, face to face, and put his hand on her cheek. "Happy holiday, Rose." He pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her.

_It couldn't be..._ "Zieg..." She muttered. She looked up at him with her hands on his chest. "How is this possible? After... Melbu Frahma..."

"You made a wish on Stardust. Am I wrong?" He asked. She nodded. He smiled his usual devious and charming smile. "What did you wish for, Rose?"

She grunted as she stepped away and turned her back to him, crossing her arms. "Why do I have to tell _you_?"

"Same old stubborn Rose." He chuckled. "Happiness... It is sometimes a hard thing to obtain for someone who's been through pain most of their life."

"It was silly." She spat out, admitting her childish wish.

"Sometimes to obtain true happiness, you have to settle things with the past. So that you can finally move on, to the future." Zieg told. He turned her around to face him. She finally looked him in his crystal-blue eyes. "I came back for you, Rose. I will close this sealed-open chapter of your life, so you can finally obtain that happiness. "

"Don't talk nonsense." She ordered, stubbornly. "Don't you see? I am happy when I can feel you. Don't talk like that, Zieg."

"Rose..." He muttered. She buried her head in his chest, wrapping her arms around him. "I don't want you to leave, Zieg. Not again. I won't lose you again."

"You never lost me, Rose. But, I cannot stay." He told. "Then take me with you!" She ordered. "I won't!" He urged with the same tone as she. "Why not!"

He pulled her in, and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck, pulling him in. "Because when the time is right, I will be waiting for you." He said, resting his forehead against hers, looking into her dark blue eyes with a kind smile.

A large bell-gong rang. It was from the clock tower in the city of Bale. "Six... Five... Four..." People were shouting for the countdown.

Rose and Zieg didn't take their eyes off of each other. "Zieg... I..."

He smiled. "I will always love you, Rose." He kissed her once more. She closed her eyes. "Three... Two... One... HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone screamed and cheered, as fireworks fired up into the night sky, lighting it up along with all the lights from the city and houses.

Rose opened her eyes. Zieg was gone. There was nothing but cold air where she once held him. There weren't even footsteps in the snow. She touched her lips with her fingers. She still felt the warmth from the kiss they had shared.

_He really was here..._

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned in slight surprise, "Dart?"

He smiled. "You had me worried. I thought you left us." She chuckled, faintly. "I will never leave you."

He looked slightly stunned, "Rose... laughing?" She gently nudged his arm with her fist. He laughed and put his right arm around her shoulder, pulling her in for a one-arm hug as they both looked up at the fireworks.

"I believe... Lavitz and Zieg would be so proud of you, Dart, for the man you have become." Rose told. He looked over at her, "They are proud, I am sure. They are proud of all of us for who we've become."

She stared at him a bit. _He is just like Zieg. The same determination, the same unlimited amount of hope, and love._

She held a slight smile in her eye. He caught it, and smiled back.

"Dart! Rose!" Meru hollered. He took her hand, "Shall we?" Rose nodded. "I will be right there. You go ahead." She assured. He nodded and ran around the corner of the house.

She looked up at the sky behind her, she saw a star, sparkling, and saw a quick flash of Zieg's face before it disappeared.

She held a smirk. "I... will always love you, too, Zieg." She walked back out from the side of the house and to the group.

Meru ran into the house. "Woohoo! Present time!" Everyone was gathered around the tree.

Haschel and Rose were standing behind the first couch. Dart, and Shana were both sitting on it, with Meru and Miranda sitting on a cushion on the floor next to Shana. Albert and Kongol were sitting on the larger couch, watching. As Laura was sitting in her rocking chair.

Albert handed a golden-wrapped present to Kongol with a smile. Kongol took it in curiosity, and slowly opened it. He pulled out a large golden custom-made battle helmet, _but of course normal size for Gigantos_, that read _Friends_ in fancy gold lettering.

He slowly formed a smile. "Friends..."

Laura tossed a lavender wrapped gift over to Haschel, and an aquamarine one to Meru.

Haschel opened his, and pulled out leather gloves, with an iron knuckle brace wrapped around the knuckles. "Oh, my, how thoughtful of you, Laura."

Meru slowly lifted the side of the wrap on her present, stressing her eye to peek inside. She then started violently ripping it open. She pulled out a leash. She frowned in disappointment. "A leash?"

"Well, you have to admit, you do get out of hand a lot.. So, it's just to help us all out a bit." Laura stated. Meru groaned as everyone chuckled.

Shana grabbed a present wrapped in red gift wrap, and handed it to Dart with a kind smile. He ripped it open. It was a long red scarf. "I knitted it myself." She told. He smiled. "I love it, Shana. Thank you."

Meru popped up behind Shana with a devious look on her face. "He's just saying that. He's a liar. A LIAR, Shana." She whispered. Dart grabbed one of Shana's slippers and tried to toss it at Meru. She stuck her tongue out, and put her hands at her ears.

She snuck a pearl-colored present to Shana. Shana opened it, and pulled out handcuffs. "Uhm...?" Shana muttered, confused. "It's if Dart tries running away. You could tie him down now, and kick his $$ whenever you please." Meru explained. "Ah." Shana said with a smile. "Thank you, Meru."

Haschel crossed his arms, blushing and smirking, "They could do a lot more than that with those handcuffs."

"Haschel!" Everyone yelled. Everyone but confused Meru. "What! You were thinking it, too!" Haschel pointed to everyone else.

Meru had finally caught on after a few minutes of thinking. Her eyes widened as she gasped, "HASCHEL!" She pointed, stomping towards him.

"I'm too old for this!" He hollered, running away from her all around the house and up the stairs. "Yeah, too old for being a pervert!" Meru yelled, chasing him.

Moments later, Laura pulled out a large bag, and set it in her lap, and began digging through it, not noticing everyone else gawking in excitement, waiting for her to show them.

"No way!" Meru jolted from the top of the staircase. In excitement, she was seen zooming down to the living room. "More presents!"

Haschel was seen seconds later, walking down after Meru, with his usual gesture of his hands behind his back. He had a bright red hand mark on the right side of his face. Rose was the first to see, and shook her head at his idiocy. Everyone else chuckled.

Laura finally pulled out a small pipe, and put it to the corner of her mouth, letting it hang. Smiling kindly, and began rocking slowly in her chair with her hands in her lap, as little bubbles puffed out of the end of the pipe. Everyone slouched and groaned in disappointment.

She laughed and then pulled out an even larger bag. It had a snowman picture on it for decoration. "Ooh, look! Miranda, it's your butt buddy!" Haschel shouted, pointing. She scowled at him, and grunted in frustration, slowly lifting her hand up. _SMMMMACK!_

Everyone quickly rose in excitement once again at the large bag. Laura pulled out something red and white. It was a fluffy Santa Clause hat.

Meru jumped up and rushed at Laura, making papers fly like a gust of wind had suddenly spread, snatching the hat from her and shoving it on her head. "Oh yea! You're so cool, Mrs. S!"

"Hmm... well it seems everyone else got their holiday presents except for Miranda..." Haschel told, "But, I guess it's always the cross dressers who are the least loved..."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, HASCHEL!" _SMACK! SMACK! POW!_

Rose raised her right eyebrow, particularly at Miranda, "Oh, Miranda already had her _present_ slightly early this year..."

Shana laughed, as everyone else but her and Rose seemed to be completely clueless as to what they were talking about.

Miranda slightly blushed, trying to hold a stern face. "Wh, what are you implying?"

"Oh, nothing." Rose muttered, with Shana cracking up in the background.

Laura passed out hats to everyone. Kongol looked at the hat in disbelief. Meru giggled and took the hat from Laura, jumping up on Kongol's shoulder and placing it on his large head. Kongol then brushed off the fact of how tiny the hat was and decided to leave it.

Rose was last. Laura held it out for her to take it. She looked at Laura, then back at the hat. Her eye slightly twitched at the sight of such a silly thing.

"Uhm...?" Rose muttered in discomfort. But, of course, Laura put it on her head for her. As Laura walked away, pleased, Rose stared like she had just been tremendously violated. Dart chuckled at the sight, as Rose grunted in displeasure, looking away.

Maru's eyes glimmered in excitement as she looked above Kongol's head, still sitting on his shoulder. He looked up, along with the others. It was a little green plant, with colorful beads hung from the top. "Mistletoe!"

Kongol stared in confusion. Meru giggled, "Come here, ya big lug! It's tradition!" She hollered as she pulled his large face in and kissed his cheek. He smiled kindly with a deep chuckle.

Shana looked over at Dart sweetly, pulling out a mistletoe, and hanging it just between them. "Oh, look Dart, a mistletoe." She acted, deviously, leaning closer to him. He pulled back, slightly discomforted. "Shana, seriously, don't be so desperate..." He told. Her sweet smile, swiftly faded into a scowl. He waved his hands in front of him in defense. "Just kidding." He chuckled.

They parted, smiling at each other. Keeping her smile, Shana calmly but firmly smacked him in the side of his head. "Dumb ass."

Laura held a mistletoe over her head, still in her chair. "Laura needs some kissin'." She muttered, smirking. Everyone looked over at her and laughed. "I'm not kidding." She muttered seriously. Albert stood up, chuckling, as he walked over to her and kissed her cheek. She blushed, "Woohoo!"

Everyone but Rose laughed. She just shook her head at the conversation, refusing to laugh.

Everyone started on in conversation.

Haschel looked over at Rose, from her right. They were both by the wall behind the couch where Dart and Shana were talking with Meru and the others. He looked at her, and back at where she was looking. Her attention was on the conversation, she hadn't noticed him looking at her. He walked away, humming, holding his hands behind his back. Seconds later he came back carrying a small stool. Seeing that she still hadn't noticed him, he gently sat it down where he was standing, and stood upon it facing the wall. Still humming, he reached into his lavender outfit's right sleeve, and pulled out a handful of mistletoe. He hung the large wad on a free nail upon the wall, then stepped off the stool, picking it up and walking away to put it back where it was. He walked back, humming, with his hands back behind his back once again, and stood back in the same place before. Shifting his height up and down with his feet, he looked back at Rose, blushing. Her focus was still on the conversation. He held his fist to his mouth, forcing a faint cough for her attention. She still hadn't noticed.

"Hahaha! Dart, you're such a retard." Meru's voice spoke.

Haschel, once again, held his fist to his mouth and forced a cough a bit louder this time. Still, it did nothing. He sighed, giving up the hand gesture act and just stood up straight, coughing firmly. She still didn't look at him. He twiddled his mustache side to side in frustration. He jumped up and down, with his eyes shut tight, coughing and coughing violently for her attention.

"Uhm, Haschel...?" Dart spoke, "Are you okay?"

Haschel opened his eyes, noticing that everyone had their attention on him, including Rose. "Oh, yeah, yeah." He brushed off, as they continued their conversation. "So, anyway, Rose-"

Her attention was back on them. A vein popped out on his forehead in anger that he couldn't get her attention. Without thinking he grabbed her by the shoulders, "ROSE!" He shouted, shaking her vigorously. She looked at him in confusion and shock. It was sort of like a 'what the fuck is this psycho's problem' kind of look.

At that point, everyone had their attention on him, concerned.

"What the-" Rose muttered. He blushed in embarrassment, and let go of his grip then went back to his place. Everyone else cautiously, but slowly went back into their conversation. All except for Rose, who was eying him, keeping her guard up in case the psycho tried that stunt again.

Now that he finally had her attention, he stood up in confidence and cleared his throat. Without a word, he pointed up with a confident smirk on his face. She followed his point and stared in shock. He chuckled. She snatched the mistletoe down straight from the nail, and stared down at him with a fierce glower. His eyes widened as her shadow towered over him. _SMACK!_ He saw blackness, and little stars sparkling around.

He finally came to. He was on the ground with bits and pieces of mistletoe on, and around him. He felt something stiff in his mouth. He spat it out in the garbage can a few feet away. It was the mistletoe. He looked around. The group was looking at him and everyone began laughing. Everyone but Rose, of course, who still had an utterly scary glower to her eye.

Laura went over to the closet near the doorway, opening it and digging inside. She pulled out a large device that had a large camera lens, and was held up by a three-legged stand, along with a cover-blanket for someone to stand under, and a string and button at side of the device.

"A camera?" Albert started, "But, how did you get a hold of such a rare thing this time of year?"

"Oh, funny story, actually." Laura began, "I was walking along in Lohan, when this man with items out on a lime-green blanket called me over..."

(FLASHBACK)

Old merchant: "Well, aren't you a beauty! How would you like a special offer? I've got this rare camera, the best of the new! For just 20,000 Gold! Whaddaya say!"

Laura: "Special offer, huh? Last time I checked, the one's from the actual markets were half the price of that... Thank you, though." As she began walking off.

Old merchant: Running in front of her, "Wait, wait! I was only kidding, hehehehehehe. How's 15,000 sound?"

Laura: "I don't have that kind of money." Walking off again.

Old merchant: "Well, you are beautiful... How does 3,000 Gold sound for a beautiful lady like yourself? 7,000 less than the original."

Laura: Thinking... "You're quiet the handsome man yourself... Let's make a better deal..."

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Everyone looked at Laura in slight confusion. "Mrs. S!" Meru gasped, "You stole it!" Everyone looked at Meru. "Don't worry, that's something I would totally do..."

They all looked back at Laura expecting an explanation. "... Eh, stole... Yes... Right.." She stuttered. Meru stood up straight and puffed out her chest in confidence at the thought that she had been correct. As everyone else, still stared at Laura with wide eyes, in shock and discomfort thinking a whole other idea, with their jaws slightly dropped.

"Well, anyway...!" Laura changed the subject, "Let's skip to what really matters..."

A knock was heard at the door, and Laura quickly opened it. There, a young girl looked up at them that stood at about 5 foot 0 inches, with light blue eyes and curly blond hair, as seen partly flowing down out of the hood of the large green winter coat she was wrapped around in. She looked no younger than 13 years old.

"Hello, Mrs. Slambert!" The girl spoke happily, but through slight shivers.

"Oh, Ella, please don't stand out in the cold! Please, come in!" Laura urged. The young girl ran her way into the house, and Laura quickly shut the door, shutting out the cold draft.

The young girl slowly took her large coat off. Her long curly hair fell just past her shoulders, showing her bright young face. She had a small green bow pinned on the left side of her hair. "Brrr, it is free-zing out there!"

Dart stepped forward. "Hey, I know you!" It was the girl that lived at the first small house to the left at the entrance of Bale. "You're the one that made that portrait of Lavitz." Dart told.

"OH, it's YOU!" Ella jumped, "I did not know you knew Mrs. Slambert as well! It's Dart, isn't it?" Dart nodded.

"It seems that everyone has had a visit from you! You're very well known, Mr. Dart." She continued.

"Oh, they didn't plan on it." Meru stated, "Dart just likes to go into people's homes unannounced and freak them out by going through every little nook and cranny looking for Stardust, and randomly talking to them without permission."

"Which I stopped doing..." Dart added, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, only after that little incident last year, as I'm sure we all recall..." Rose muttered.

(FLASHBACK)

Kongol: "Kongol like hotel, hotel big." He told as he lay on a Mega King mattress fit for a Gigantos.

Shana and the others lay on their own as well. As the others talk amongst themselves, Dart took that as an opportunity to sneak out the door.

Dart: Humming down the hall quietly to himself in confidence, making his way down the stairs, sneaking past the lobby and finally reaching outside. He took in a deep breath of fresh air, puffing out his chest.

Rose: From out of nowhere, "What the hell are you doing?"

Dart: Jumps in surprise, huffing to catch his breath. "Rose...? What are YOU doing?"

Rose: "I followed you, in case you tried causing more mischief for the group... Which I'm pretty sure you're about to do soon."

Albert: "Oh, you thought so, too, Rose? Good thinking." He stated as he followed up from behind Dart.

Dart: "I'm just trying to have some adventure of my own for once!" He protested.

Rose and Albert: "We're coming with you, Dart."

Dart: "GAH! Fine.." Making his way through the town streets. He spotted a nice looking house. "Ooo, maybe they'll give us something for free! Or we may possibly find... STARDUST!"

Rose and Albert followed him not confident at all in the idea. Dart turned the knob but it was locked. Rose and Albert exchanged looks then looked back in the direction of the hotel.

Albert: "Well, looks like 'adventure' just won't allow it right now. We'd better get back to the hotel. I'm sure everyone is wondering where we are." Albert and Rose looked back to their surprise, all they saw was Dart's little behind squishing it's way in through the window. Their eyes widened and twitched, as their jaws dropped in shock.

Dart: Walking confidently through the dark halls, where obviously no one was around. Rose and Albert finally caught up to him.

Albert: Looking cautiously around, at Dart's right. "Dart, are you sure barging into people's homes like this is legal?" He asked, whispering.

Dart: "Come on, guys. Seriously, look at me. I'm too sexy for the law, or for people to shut me down. People love me!" Speaking a little bit louder.

Albert: "Shhh... I'm sure the people who live here are either sleeping, or not home. Either way, we don't want to be hit with any charges of _breaking and entering_, Dart.. Let's leave."

Rose: Rolling her eyes, "Obviously, he's just an idiotic, stupid, naïve, idealistic, moronic, dumb ass." She muttered.

Dart: Stopping in his tracks, as Rose and Albert then slightly bump into him. They followed his gaze to the end of the long hall that had a faint orange and red flicker. He looked over at them with a confident smirk, "Not home, eh? Let's go get some free stuff!" He bolted down the hall.

Rose and Albert exchanged looks and ran after him, trying to stop him before he disturbed anyone. Dart started walking up to the flicker as it grew just a tiny bit lighter due to his close distance, with the luminescent light reaching a little bit of the dark hallway walls. It looked like the flicker from a small fireplace. Albert and Rose caught up to him, trying to pull him back quietly.

Unknown woman's voice: "Honey, did you hear something?"

Unknown man's voice: "No... It's probably nothing, dear."

Dart: "Aww, a couple. They're probably just about to go to sleep! Let's catch'em before they do. I'm sure we'll get some free stuff!" He whispered, making his way out from behind the wall.

Rose and Albert: "Dart, no!" They whispered, grabbing onto him, but both tumbled over, all landing on the floor. They all looked up, and noticed that the flickering _was_ from a small fireplace that lit up a small portion of the living room. They heard noises and constant moving under a blanket on the floor just in front of the fireplace.

Unknown man and woman's voice: "Ohh, yes... Yes!" Groans and moans, "Ohhh.."

Rose, Dart, and Albert all stared in shock, as their eyes were widened huge with their jaws dropped low. Rose, and Dart's eyes twitched furiously.

Unknown woman: "Hmm? Are you sure you didn't hear anything, my love?" She asked as she peeked out of the cover and looked over at the doorway, seeing no one there.

Unknown man: "No, I'm sure it's just your imagination. Shhh... let's continue." He stated, as he closed the cover.

Rose, and Albert were both running back in the direction of the hotel, with Dart leading the way, "I'M NEVER BREAKING AND ENTERING AGAIN!"

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"ROSE LIKED IT!" Dart hollered. Rose glowered at him in disdain, _SMACK!_ Everyone else laughed.

"Well, Laura wanted you all to take a picture together but was worried because she couldn't find anyone that was willing to take the time off of their busy schedules to snap the photo..." Ella told, "So, I thought I'd take it instead. Anything for friends and family of Sir Lavitz!"

"Lavitz... He would have the biggest grin on his face right now." Dart spoke, as everyone looked over at him.

"He was persistent... Really persistent... It was rather annoying, actually. Especially when it came to me. But... He never gave up fighting for what he loved." Rose muttered.

"He will be known in history and in our hearts as, 'Lavitz. The Bravest and Most Loyal. Dragoon of the Wind.' " Albert told.

Haschel, Kongol, Meru, and Shana agreed.

Miranda crossed her arms in thought, "I heard many good things about him. I wish I could have met him, to truly know him. But, perhaps someday... In the future.. Perhaps, I will."

"My, Soa, Miranda. The man's not even here and you're already trying to hook up with him." Haschel spoke, "I knew cross dressers were different, but I didn't know they were so desperate. Tuck those hormones away, young man."

"SHUT UP, OLD MAN!" _SMACK! SMACK! SMACKITY-SMACK!_

Laura walked over to a painting on the wall just a few inches away from where Rose had stood before, behind the couch.

Ella took a good look at it, "Is that the portrait of Sir Lavitz that I made?"

Laura nodded, "Dart gave it to me as a close memory of Lavitz." Ella smiled, "I am glad. You must be the World's Proudest Mother, I bet, Laura." Laura smiled kindly back at her, "I am."

"Well! Shall we get to the photo?" Ella asked. "Thank you for taking the time to do this for me, Ella." Laura thanked. Ella brushed her hands in front of her, "Don't thank me, I _wanted_ to."

Laura helped her put the camera in place a good 10 feet away from the couch.

Dart walked over and sat on the couch, as Shana followed sitting next to him, slightly leaning on against his chest. Meru jumped on the back of the couch and sat at the top, letting her feet rest on the couch cushion next to Shana. Kongol marched his way just beside Meru and the couch, and crouched down on one knee. Laura stood beside Meru just above Shana. Albert sat on the couch cushion next to Shana, in front of Meru. Miranda sat on one of the cushions on the floor in front of Shana, connecting her thighs together in a side-sitting position. Haschel sat on one in front of Shana, pulling Miranda in for a one-arm hug as he secretly put his two fingers up behind her head.

Dart spotted Rose standing to his left at the side of the couch. She looked uncomfortable, and kind of pissed off. She still had her Santa Clause hat on, just as everybody else did. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the empty seat at his left, and pulled her in for a one-arm hug. She grunted, as he chuckled.

"Smile!" Ella called as she had the small cover over her head, getting ready to take the picture. Everyone smiled, except for Rose who still had a grumpy look on her face. "Ready?" Ella asked. Everyone nodded. "_Dragoons_ on three! One... Two... Three!"

"Dragoons!" Everyone else cheered. _CLICK_.

In the background of the photograph, was the portrait of Lavitz on the wall. Smiling a pure, happy, and kind smile.


	2. Authors NoteSummary

Disclaimer: ...What am I doing here?

Brookness: I need you to do the disclaimer once again, just to make it a clear blue sky for everyone. Ya know whatta mean, jellybean?

Disclaimer: We agreed that I only do this at the beginning of the story...

Brookness: Will you just do it.

Disclaimer: No. You pulled me out of a very important moment... UGH!

Brookness: What moment? Oh, don't tell me, you were jack-

Disclaimer: OKAY, OKAY! I'll do it...

Brookness: :)

Disclaimer: Brookness does not own anything of The Legend of Dragoon, only the time, work, and words formed into this story.

Brookness: Thank you. Was that so hard? Ooo, I made a funny of your "situation". Hohohooh!

Disclaimer: ...Can I go now?

Brookness: Yes. Sorry about your, "moment". ;)

Story Information-

Spoilers? _Yes, some, if you haven't beaten, or played the game. Also... if you haven't played the game then it's kind of awkward for you to be here, isn't it? You wouldn't really understand the majority of the story..._

Rated? _Quite some Language, and Mild Sexual Themes. Most likely, rated M for Mature._

Inspiration? _The game. A good mood. And coffee. Lots and lots of coffee._

Time spent? _At least a full week and a half or so. But, JEEPERS, was it worth it!_

Disclaimer: 'Jeepers' ?

Brookness: SHUT UP, Mr. I Like To Touch Myself.

Disclaimer: ...

I wrote this story out of a great humorous mood. Also, an immature one. I know it's long, but I think all the humor and memories chock-piled into it are well worth it.

I try to look at everyone's point of view. I know some people hate Shana to bloody hell, and back again, but I wanted this story to sound some-what like a special after the game, and like it still had the same idea as the game.

So, for DartxRose lovers, there are a couple parts where they have their own moments together (not permanently, sorry). I'm a DartxRose person myself, and that's that I don't really take interest in OTP's (One True Pairing).

But, of course, I didn't want this to sound so much like a fanfic. I wanted it to sound like a special sequel (since Sony Computer Entertainment decided not to make one after all. Because it was a one-night stander, apparently.) I didn't want to create a sequel I wanted to create a closure. One of my great passions in life is Writing, and I am very picky about how my material is created.

Note that I had forgotten to add Miranda in the story, but as I realized it before I finished it, I went back through it all and made her appearance. (Just for you, Miranda lovers, lmfao.)

I kind of made fun of everyone in this. Not in a bad way, either.

_The Legend of Dragoon was an incredible game. It had great graphics for a game of it's time. It had a great plot, a great series of action, romance, sorrow, and determination. It will forever be one of my most favorite RPG games, and story to remember._

I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
